


Playing With Yourself

by datajana



Series: A Part To Play [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richard Speight Jr., Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gabriel is Kinky, Gabriel wants him some Rich, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Self-cest, Smut, Some Humor, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), archangel/human, grace cock ring, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/pseuds/datajana
Summary: Rich felt himself tremble at Gabriel’s touch. He ducked his head and pulled back, wanting to believe, but his rational mind was warring with his body. “How? Why me?” he almost choked out.Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. “Let’s just say I got bored, broke that annoying Fourth Wall, blah blah blah.” He brought Rich’s head up with a finger and gave him a sultry smile before bringing their faces closer. “And as to why?” He sighed against his mouth. “Well, why not? We’re nearly the same, right?” He ran a warm hand along Rich’s knee. “Don’t you think it would be fun?”





	Playing With Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Sara and TiShea.. thank you for helping me not to feel alone with all this pervertedness in my brain.

 

 

 

He had been deep asleep on his side when he felt a hand smooth down along the curve of his lower back. He gasped awake, then made himself stay perfectly still when it moved lower and grasped his flesh through his boxers, squeezing and massaging it tenderly.

“I know you’re awake,” a very familiar voice whispered huskily. Another hand snaked around beneath his neck and ran a finger along his lips. “Do you want more?” it said, and he felt the other hand slap his plump ass smartly.

Rich jerked away and flipped over, grasping the shoulders of the strange person in his bed. They struggled for a surprisingly short moment before he was pinned to the bed by the intruder, who held his wrists above his head using only one of their hands.

”Now now now, is that any way to greet an old friend?” the voice said.

There was the sound of clicking fingers and light flooded the room. Rich blinked at the sudden brightness, then froze as he saw his own face looking down at him.

Well, it was kind of his own face. It was clean-shaven, hair shorter and a bit more golden than it was these days, and the man (and it was indeed a man) appeared to be a few years younger too. And was he wearing…? Rich frowned as he looked the man up and down, noting his attire.

His look-alike preened and waggled his eyebrows. “Like what you see?” he smirked. He turned his head from side to side and pursed his lips. “I must say, your parents do superb work, and I appreciate you sharing all these lovely genetics with me.”

“I don’t know who the hell you are, or what you think you’re doing, but- mmmphh!” Rich was cut off when the man clamped his free hand over his mouth. He stared angrily up at him, seething, his face turning red with frustration.

“You know who I am, Richard.”

Rich froze. _No, it can’t be._ His eyes looked frantically left and right over and over again while he tried to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing. Had he been roofied? No, he watched the bartender pour his drink when he went out earlier.

_Wait a minute…_

He raised his eyes to stare into golden-amber orbs that matched his own. The man was looking at him intently, as if he were waiting for him to come to a decision. Rich’s gaze roamed over his face, and the man tilted his head at him.

“Whatcha thinking in that handsome head of yours, huh?” he asked.

Rich rolled his eyes, then looked pointedly at the hand over his mouth, then back up at him, raising an eyebrow.

The man shrugged and removed it slowly. “Silly me!” he said. He surprised Rich by also releasing his wrists and leaning back until he sat on the bed before him.

Rich pushed himself up to his elbows and looked at him, trying to get his thoughts in order. He was wearing the green jacket, the red shirt, the black jeans…

”So, are you going to spend forever looking at me, or are you going to actually speak anytime soon?”

Rich focused his attention on the man’s face. No, his face. “Oh, right, right,” he said, then moved until he was sitting across from the man, his back to the bed’s headboard. _He can’t be him, he just can’t be!_

The man leaned his chin on one of his hands and looked at him innocently. “I’m waiting,” he said, batting his eyes.

Rich sighed before running a hand through his disheveled hair. “You said we were friends. What did you mean by that? Who are you?”

The man looked at him like he was crazy. “You’re joking right?” he said, a look of incredulity on his face. He reached forward and placed his hands on Rich’s shoulders and jerked him towards him. “Do you _not_ see what I see?”

Rich twisted angrily away from him. “No, I _do_ see, and I think I’m either asleep or drunk or both, actually! Either that, or this is a prank and if it is, it’s _really_ not funny, and it went too far from the start!” He was shouting now, tired, wanting to go back to sleep, wanting to forget what was going on in front of him.

The man’s brow furrowed in bewilderment. “Hey, hey, no need to get hysterical on me. I just thought that you plus me would equal a hella good time!” He turned his head to the side and tapped his fingers on his mouth. “I guess I should’ve taken into account all that fictional character junk, huh?” he said casually, as if talking about the color of the room’s drapes.

Rich hunched over, cradled his head in his hands, and started to laugh softly. He couldn’t believe this. It had happened, it had finally happened. He had been to too many conventions, read too much of that fan fiction stuff, gotten too caught up in all this madness that he reveled in year after year. His life and the fantasy world of the one acting job that had made him famous, and garnered him fans all over the world, had short-wired his brain, and now he was losing his mind.

“Hey! Richard!” he heard, and he looked through the hair that had fallen over his face. Gabriel-and _of course_ it was Gabriel, why wouldn’t it be-had turned back to look at him, his expression one of mild concern. “You’re not crazy. I’m real, all of this is real.”

Rich dropped his hands from his head and let them fall into his lap. _Had he read his mind? Impossible!_

Gabriel gave him a look that told him all he needed to know, and Rich started to shake his head in denial. ”But it can’t be! Y-You’re just something that a group of writers created in a room on paper, then put into a script with lines of dialogue!” He was desperate, trying to hold on to his last shred of sanity. _Not real, not real…_

“Oh you dear, innocent human. Don’t you see?” Gabriel said, and took one of Rich’s limp hands so he could place it in the middle of the red shirt that covered his chest. “Those writers, sure, they might’ve thought of my character or whatever. Made the proverbial mold for me, the blank canvas.” He ran his fingers along the skin of Rich’s wrist, moving slowly until they reached the soft, delicate underside, then followed the path of his veins as they went up along his arm. “But you, YOU added the fine details, YOU made me the way I am…”

He brought his other hand up and cupped Rich’s face.

“But you broke that mold. You signed that painting.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his.

“And now there can only ever be one me.”

Rich felt himself tremble at Gabriel’s touch. He ducked his head and pulled back, wanting to believe, but his rational mind was warring with his body. “How? Why me?” he almost choked out.

Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. “Let’s just say I got bored, broke that annoying Fourth Wall, blah blah blah.” He brought Rich’s head up with a finger and gave him a sultry smile before bringing their faces closer. “And as to why?” He sighed against his mouth. “Well, why not? We’re nearly the same, right?” He ran a warm hand along Rich’s knee. “Don’t you think it would be fun?”

Rich sucked in air between his teeth. “I don’t remember making you such a seducer.”

“Oh please,” Gabriel said. His voice still sounded aroused, but that cockiness that made him who he was still rang true in his reply. “Who do you think Casanova learned all his moves from? Those show writers of yours wasted so much potential when it came to you and me, and because of that you never got to enjoy any of it.”

Gabriel grabbed Rich by his shirt, tugging him closer before pushing him to the bed and pulling the startled man beneath him. He placed his hands on either side of his head, leaning over him, and said softly, “I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to. I’ll leave right now, and I’ll even erase your memory of everything that happened here, no questions asked. Just say the word.”

Rich felt his resistance crumble into dust. Why not, really? Sometimes anything could be possible, and seeing his alter ego, someone he had helped to form and shape, wanting to be with him intimately, just for the hell of it, sounded like the best thing in the world. If he was really going crazy, it sounded like the best way to do so, and if there was just a sliver of a chance that it was real, well, could he really find anything bad about such a situation?

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he began as he looked into a gaze just as heated as his own, “but if you do that, I’ll never play your character again, whether this is real or not!”

Gabriel chuckled, then bent his head and attacked Rich’s mouth, licking his lips until the man opened them. He explored the wet cavern, running his tongue along his teeth, the insides of his cheeks, twisting and wrapping his tongue around Rich’s own, swallowing his moans and drinking in his gasps. He ran his hands along his sides, bunching the fabric of his white t-shirt in his fingers, tugging it up his torso, wanting to feel his skin beneath his palms.

Rich mewled beneath the archangel’s mouth, becoming dizzy with the need to breathe. He raised his hands, pushing against Gabriel’s chest. When he lifted his mouth, Rich panted, then ran his hands through Gabriel’s silky hair. “I know you guys don’t really need to breathe, but I’m just a weak old human. Air is good for me,” he said, then leaned up and licked a long line up Gabriel’s neck, scraping his beard against the smooth skin before sucking just underneath his jaw.

Gabriel grunted and shivered with the sensation, then pressed his body firmly against Rich’s, grinding his hips against him. They both moaned wantonly at the contact, and Rich thrust his groin against Gabriel’s, needing the archangel closer to him. Gabriel dragged a hand down between them and cupped Rich and squeezed, causing him to throw his head back and cry out his name.

“Oh you don’t know what it does to me, hearing my name said like that in our voice,” Gabriel sighed. He palmed Rich through his boxers, rubbing firmly up and down, then grit his teeth when he felt Rich run his hands up the back of his shirt.

“Want to feel you against me,” he rasped. “Take them off,” he complained, then spread his legs, giving Gabriel more room to touch his cock. “So hot,” he added, running his fingers along the edge of Gabriel’s jeans.

Gabriel smirked down at him. “Oh, you want me to snap them off, do you?” He looked into Rich’s eyes, at the pupils so wide and black, the ring of gold barely discernible around them. He slipped his hand beneath Rich’s boxers and stroked him gently. “What if I like playing with you while wearing our clothes?” he teased.

“You’re a fucker, you know that?” Rich bit out, clenching his teeth as Gabriel ran his thumb around the tip of Rich’s dick, smearing the sticky liquid that had seeped out. He gave him a few firm strokes before bringing his other hand next to Rich’s head.

“Oh, I’m a hell of a fucker, _Dick_ ,” he said, voice low and husky. He snapped his fingers next to Rich’s ear and they were both suddenly completely naked, and Rich found himself with his legs over Gabriel’s shoulders, the archangel spreading his cheeks wide with his hands.

“Hmm,” Gabriel said, looking at Rich’s entrance. He traced the puckered opening with a finger and felt him tense. He raised his eyes and saw the man looking down at him, biting his lip nervously. “Never bottomed before?”

Rich shook his head. “Never, um, well…” He blushed and looked away as it spread out all over his body, tingeing his skin pink.

Gabriel smiled knowingly, then lowered his head and kissed the wrinkled orifice. Rich moaned lowly and found himself pulling Gabriel closer with his legs. “…good,” he managed to gasp.

Gabriel gave Rich a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his entrance, causing the human to arch his back. “M-More!” he cried, not believing how good it felt. Gabriel hummed and started to lap at his rim, using more and more saliva to soften and wet Rich’s opening.

Rich writhed beneath Gabriel, running his hands down his chest and playing with his nipples, twisting them into hard numbs. He wanted to touch himself, but didn’t know if he should. His cock was throbbing, weeping, curving up against his stomach, the head purple, it was so hard.

When Gabriel pierced him with his tongue, Rich couldn’t help but grasp himself, stroking at the same pace as Gabriel’s tongue into him. “Fuck yeah, Gabe, please don’t stop, don’t you dare stop…” he whispered, his breaths hitching every time his thumb ran over the head of his cock.

Gabriel moaned at Rich saying the shortened version of his name as he ate him out. He placed a grace-lubed finger alongside his tongue and started to swirl it around the rim, pressing firmly as it circled inward towards the hole. He pulled his tongue away, Rich’s cry of dismay music to his ears.

When he slowly pressed his finger in, Rich began jerking his hand faster on his dick, panting louder and louder. Gabriel pressed in to the first knuckle and kept it there, letting the hot, smooth warmth of Rich get used to him. Rich tried to move on his finger, wanting him to go deeper, but Gabriel wouldn’t let him move, pressing his other hand on his hip. After another few moments, he started to move his finger in and out, and Rich increased his movements on his cock. “Uh, uh… UH! UH! UH!” he cried and moaned, frantically tugging on his turgid flesh, not believing that he had never thought of fingering himself before this.

Gabriel noticed Rich’s increased movements, then flicked his eyes at the base of his shaft. Rich nearly sat up, stilling his hand. “Ah-What just…” he looked at Gabriel, his face covered in sweat, cheeks red with exertion.

Gabriel stared to pump his finger in faster and Rich bit his lip and tried to move his hips and beat the bed with his fist when he couldn’t. “Dammit, Gabriel, what did you-”

The archangel smoothly inserted another finger and let them both rest inside him once again, not moving. Rich’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he started to run his hand up and down himself once more.

“You won’t be able to come until I say so, you know,” Gabriel said, then twisted his fingers inside Rich before scissoring them, stretching the hole.

Rich cried out at the sensation, loving the burn, the stretch, the pull, the fingers, everything.

_The controlling._

“Do you want more? Do you want me to tighten that invisible cock ring I put on you? Do you want me to gag you? What do you want, Rich?” Gabriel said, then moaned when Rich looked into his eyes and licked his lips slowly.

“I just _want_ , Gabriel.”

He kept his eyes on Rich’s face as he inserted another finger and stretched him even more, then curled his fingers near the entrance to press firmly so he could watch him start to fall apart.

Which he did.

And it was the most beautiful and erotic sight he had ever seen.

Rich arched his back, crossing his ankles behind Gabriel’s neck. He tossed his head, his hand stopping its movements over his cock, which was now dripping with so much precum it had covered his hand and fingers with the sticky substance. He wasn’t able to speak coherently, it felt so incredible. He had never had anyone touch his prostate before, and he thought he was going to die.

Gabriel liked it.

So he did it again.

And again.

And, just for shits and giggles, one more time.

Rich almost fainted.

By the time he caught his breath, his hole was winking at Gabriel, nearly gaping and wet and hungry, wanting to be filled.

And Gabriel was the one to do it.

He leaned over Rich, smelling his salty sweat, and kissed him gently on the lips, enjoying the feel of his beard against his smooth face. “Are you ready, my artist?”

Rich could only nod. He looked absolutely wrecked, felt that way, but oh God, he wanted more.

Gabriel settled his hips between Rich’s thighs, then pressed his cock against Rich’s now slick and dripping hole. He slowly pushed against it and felt it start to give and stretch as the flat head of him spread it apart. Rich’s legs quivered about his shoulders, and Gabriel ran his hands soothingly up and down his thighs.

“Shhh, nice and slow. I won’t hurt you, Richard,” he purred.

He pushed forward a little more, and he and Rich both sighed when the head popped in fully, and Rich’s muscles spasmed around him. He was still so sensitive from Gabriel’s fingers in him earlier.

Gabriel swallowed. “R-Rich, you have to… I won’t be able to stop myself if you do that anymore,” he grit through his teeth.

Rich’s voice cracked as he reached out with his hands and wrapped his fingers around Gabriel’s forearms. “Sorry, but I can’t help it, I can’t-” He whined when Gabriel sunk into him another inch.

“Can’t what?” Gabriel breathed, closing his eyes. _I hope he lets me have a turn next time we do this. Oh hell, I hope there’s a next time..._

Rich could only moan and beg for more, so Gabriel continued to enter him inch by glorious inch, until his pelvis met Rich’s, his cock wrapped in a vortex of velvet heat. They leaned their foreheads against each other, both of them gasping at being together.

“Are you OK?” Gabriel asked, forcing himself to be still.

“I’ll be even better if you’d just start fucking me,” Rich nearly wheezed. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked into Rich’s fevered face.

“Your wish is my command.”

Gabriel pulled his hips back, sliding his cock firmly against Rich’s insides until only the head of him remained sheathed, then snapped his hips forward. Rich felt like the air was punched out of him as he was slammed into the mattress, but his body craved for more.

“Gabriel!” he cried, then wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s elbows so he could thrust his hips also. “YES YES YES OH YES!”

Gabriel thrust hard into Rich, wanting to make him scream his name. He loved hearing it fall from his lips. The more he lost control, the more he heard the man’s accent creep into his voice, and he wanted to hear it forever.

He leaned back and grasped Rich’s legs and turned him sideways until just one leg was over his shoulder and he straddled the other, circling his cock inside as he did so. He and Rich both groaned at the delicious sensation, savoring the feel of each other rubbing and pulling against each other.

He wrapped one hand under Rich’s knee and the other around the front of his thigh to steady him as he increased the force of his thrusts. Rich wailed, tears running down his face as he went deeper in the new position, and every time he slammed into him, the head of his cock nailed his now extremely sensitive prostate.

“You like that?” Gabriel said, and he heard the wooden headboard of the bed start to splinter against the wall from his fucking the man senseless.

He’d fix it later.

Maybe.

Rich clawed at the bed covers, not able to string any sounds together to form words. Every time Gabriel’s cock hit that spot inside him he saw flashes of light, and his whole body exploded with pleasure that he never knew existed.

Gabriel felt his testicles start to tighten and the head of his dick throbbed almost painfully when he realized what Rich was experiencing, and he started to move at an inhuman speed, removing the grace holding Rich back, wanting to see the man’s cock erupt.

When Rich felt the pressure disappear from around him, he reached down and stroked himself frantically. He looked up at Gabriel, at HIS Gabriel, fucking him so good, so hard, pounding him into oblivion, and felt his balls go taut. The sight of the archangel’s burning gaze and the feel and wet, obscene sounds of his cock pistoning into him sent him over the edge, and he screamed Gabriel’s name one last time.

Gabriel watched in wonder as ribbons of cum shot out of Rich and coated the bed covers next to him, rope after rope of delicious white. His mouth salivated at the sight. He wanted to taste it SO bad… Then he shouted himself when he felt Rich tighten around him, and his hips stuttered as the head of his cock was exquisitely caressed by Rich’s convulsing walls. He hammered into Rich several more times until he felt himself seize up, then he moaned loudly and felt himself pump the insides of his near doppelganger full with his own hot, creamy release.

He shook as he moved in and out a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He ran his hands along Rich’s leg, then slowly and carefully lowered it to the bed before pulling out, smiling at how Rich twitched at the feeling of cum leaking out of his hole. Gabriel slid two of his fingers into him and started to lazily push them in and out of the now gaping orifice.

“Mmmm,” Rich said, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs wider. “I feel so thoroughly used and debauched.”

Gabriel tickled Rich’s sac and made him jump. “Yeah, you’re nice and open and sloppy. Just the way I like it.”

Rich shivered. “So you like sloppy seconds, I take it.”

”I like it anyway,” Gabriel said, then started to work his fingers in circles, loving the sloshing sounds his cum made inside Rich. He wanted to do this to the human all the time.

Rich couldn’t help but start to move his hips and whined, “Stop that. I’m just a mere mortal, remember?”

Gabriel moved his fingers faster. “Let me make you cum one more time, please?” he begged.

Rich panted and moaned and Gabriel took that as a yes. He twisted his digits until he found Rich’s abused prostate, and ran the pads of his fingers against it firmly over and over. He smirked at Rich’s cock and it became erect once more. He quickly leaned down to suck it down all the way to the root, the head hitting the back of his throat.

Rich sat up abruptly, bending his knees on either side of the archangel’s head to bury his hands in his hair. “How? I’ve never gotten so hard so fast!” A look of comprehension dawned on his face as he tightened his fingers and he couldn’t help but grin. “You cheeky son of a bitch…” He gasped when Gabriel swallowed around him and he pulled his hair hard.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in delight at Rich’s actions. In response, he started to probe his fingers deeper inside Rich and milked his prostate greedily, swallowing around his cock over and over again. Rich shamelessly cried out his name over and over, thrusting his hips into his face, and Gabriel let him, spit falling from mouth, flowing over his balls and into the wiry hair that surrounded his cock. In no time at all, he had Rich emptying himself down his throat, the human’s face beautifully contorted in sheer bliss.

Gabriel drank down each and every drop, loving Rich’s taste on his tongue. He pulled off, pulling his fingers out of Rich’s ass with a satisfying plop, and made sure Rich saw him lick his fingers clean.

“You are one kinky bastard,” Rich said, his heart thudding so hard he felt his heartbeat in his ears. His hair and body were soaked with sweat and cum, and he didn’t care at all as he fell with a slight bounce onto his back to the bed.

Gabriel crawled up to settle next to him.

“So, you think I’m real now, right?”

Rich threw an arm over him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so completely sated in mind and body.

“Judging by that crack in my headboard, the hole in the plaster, and how my room smells, I think I’ve been thoroughly convinced,” he said, cataloging the evidence of their tryst.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows playfully at him.

“Can I meet your friends?”

Rich cut his eyes over at him.

“Why?”

“Well,” Gabriel drawled out, “let’s just say that they have ‘friends’ who want to meet them, too.”

“On one condition,” Rich said after a short moment of consideration.

“And that is?”

Rich reached up and put his hand behind Gabriel’s neck. “Next time, it’s my turn to play with you.”

The archangel smirked.

“OK, but this time you bring your own toys.”


End file.
